Son tres y hay que gastarlos
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Si ser adolescente es duro, ser adolescente con hormonas es un infierno. Suzuno deberá iniciar un periplo que ni Frodo Baggins para conseguir algo que necesita muchísimo. Aunque si tiene que ser sincero, hubiera preferido ir a Mordor con el anillo y regresar antes que pasar otra vez por esa experiencia.


Pues estaba pasando unos días en casa de Mire y propusimos cada una escribir sobre la OTP de la otra usando el prompt "son tres y hay que gastarlos". Esto es lo que yo hice con Nagumo y Suzuno y es para ella :D

Así que ya sabéis, los personajes no son míos. Si lo fueran Inazuma Eleven sería una serie mucho más... _especial_.

Disfrutad del fic :D

* * *

Suzuno pensaba que entre las cosas difíciles en este mundo, se encontraban situaciones como aprobar un examen de inglés sin estudiar o crecer sin padres. Un chico como él podía vivir con lo primero y sobrevivir con lo último y, una vez hechas las dos cosas, cualquier piedra en el camino era más que salvable.

Que equivocado estaba el pobre.

Nunca se planteó que llegaría a la adolescencia, y que en algún momento tuviera que plantearse ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, la forma menos vergonzosa de salir del baño comunitario sin que ningún compañero quisiera medir su picha con la suya, o cómo esconder las patatas cocidas de la cena que tan poco le gustaban. Ya había enterrado demasiadas en el jardín y temía el día en el que removieran la tierra para plantar flores en primavera.

El problema más grande era dar "el paso" con ese novio de toda la vida o lo que fuera que tuviera, su relación con Nagumo era de todo menos convencional. Y lo último que quería era hacer las cosas a pelo, era joven pero sensato.

Cuando le dijo a Nagumo de forma clara y sin tapujos que le apetecía echar un kiki con él, le quedó claro por la cara que el otro puso (avergonzado sería decir poco) que sería algo que harían sobre la marcha y no planeado, así que debería tener siempre encima una caja de preservativos y un bote de lubricante. No le parecía extraño llevar eso siempre escondido en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la bandolera, las chicas llevan sus compresas y tampones con ellas de forma constante, es algo natural.

Pero por algún motivo, su cerebro se negaba a comprar dichos articulitos del infierno. Primero entró en un conbini de camino a casa después de la escuela y de dedicó a mirar de lejos el stand lleno de cajitas de colorines. Luego dirigió su mirada al dependiente, que estaba cobrando con parsimonia la compra de una encantadora ancianita de noventa años.

Salió de ahí tan rápido como entró.

Al día siguiente decidió probar suerte en una de las farmacias del barrio, aprovechando que era grande y el pasillo que le interesaba estaba bastante escondido de miradas ajenas. Estuvo un rato delante de la estantería mirando con horror la sección de lubricantes, con el cerebro sumido en un apagón total: que si de fresa, de fruta de la pasión, estimulante, incluso aloe vera. El refrescante le llamó la atención, así que cogió el paquete que contenía uno de los tubitos para tener más información.

"_Incrementa el placer de tus relaciones con una agradable sensación de cosquilleo. _

_Los lubricantes suavizan la sequedad vaginal y facilitan la penetración, incrementando el placer de las relaciones. Son de base acuosa, respetan el pH y son compatibles con todos los preservativos y productos de la gama."_

Tragó saliva y volvió a dejar el producto en su sitio como si le acabara de dar una descarga eléctrica. Dudaba mucho que Nagumo tuviera vagina, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que el ano no se lubricaba solo e iba a necesitar uno de esos.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

El chillido que emitió Suzuno fue bajo y chirriante, lo suficiente como para que Hitomiko entrecerrara los ojos. Estaba frente a él con mirada acusadora y una cestita llena de compresas para llenar los dispensadores del baño de las chicas. Iba a devolverle la pregunta para sacarla los colores cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que, efectivamente, el pasillo de la higiene femenina no estaba muy alejado, y que podía haberle visto de lejos sin ningún tipo de problema. Vamos, que su cara no era de malfollada, es que directamente no lo hacía y por eso no la había pillado buscando material para ella y lo que tuviera por novio.

–Nada, tenía curiosidad –dijo como si no le importara nada la situación. Hitomiko arrugó la nariz antes de hablar.

–Me gusta que la tengas, porque como dejes embarazada a alguna de las chicas te corto los huevos. No sé si te ha quedado claro.

–Perfectamente claro.

-Me alegro.

Hitomiko le echó una última mirada que parecía llena de odio antes de dirigirse a la caja a pagar.

Ese día Suzuno regresó al orfanato derrotado y sin ganas de cenar. Buscó en internet algún lugar dónde pudiera comprar preservativos y lubricantes sin sentirse observado y, desechando que se lo mandaran a casa por si Maki le cotilleaba el correo, encontró la solución ideal.

Tuvo que esperar al fin de semana para poder dar una excusa a todos sus amigos (Nagumo hizo como si no le importara, aunque fuera mentira) y se acercó a Tokyo sin decírselo a Hitomiko, ya que desplazarse solos hasta la capital era algo que tenían completamente prohibido.

No tuvo mucho problema en encontrar la tienda Condonmania en Harajuku, hacía esquina al comienzo de una calle y se veía a kilómetros. Lo que tuvo problemas fue en entrar sin sentirse observado por todas las lolitas que paseaban por los alrededores y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

Eso era demasiado ridículo.

Al final entró como si la misma tienda le perteneciera, poniendo su mejor cara de poker, hasta que no pudo más cuando vio que la marca de preservativos Cutie tenía oferta y a su lado la más promocionada se llamaba "Glamurous Buttlerfly". No sabía cómo llegar a Nagumo con una caja de esas en la mano, si ya situación en si ya iba a ser bastante incómoda. Lo peor vino al ver en grande una caja de condones con sabor a miel con un gracioso Rilakkuma comiendo una montaña de tortitas.

Pero ya que había entrado tenía que comprar algo, así que siguió mirando. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba dentro más seguro se sentía, aunque las cajas de los preservativos no le dieran ningún tipo de confianza.

Y entonces lo encontró. Una caja con la fotografía de un elefante adornando la caja y las letras "Mega Big Boy" adornando los bordes.

En ese momento tragó saliva, nunca se había planteado el tamaño de su amiguito, que relajado se parecía más a un gusanillo de tierra que a una trompa. Consideraba que no era pequeño, pero claro, él era japonés, no extranjero, así que no tenía ni idea de qué comprar y no le iba a preguntar al dependiente, que era una chica muy dulce que le miraba como si esperara una señal para ayudarle a probárselos o algo parecido.

La vuelta a casa la hizo con las manos vacías.

Dos días más tarde, decidió mirar en internet y gracias a la wikipedia pudo constatar que un pene oriental tiene una longitud de catorce centímetros en erección. Fue un poco extraño meterse en el baño con una regla, pero salió satisfecho con sus averiguaciones y mucho más relajado, tanto, que no le pareció mala idea volver al conbini.

Esta vez fue inteligente y pilló un bus que le dejó en la otra punta de la ciudad, sin viejecitas, sin Hitomiko y sin compañeros cotillas. Perfecto.

Echando un vistazo rápido, no había más que un señor leyendo revistas y dos chicos, uno en las cajas y el otro reponiendo. Se dirigió con paso rápido a la zona de los preservativos y cogió el lubricante sabor menta con efecto frío, solo para jorobar a Nagumo, pensaba que sería estupendo dejarle el agujero del culo helado. Pero se quedó de piedra cuando tuvo que decidir qué marca y condón usar. Estaba tan fijado en el tamaño, que no se había planteado si quería que fuera de sabores, o fácil de poner, o grueso, o con estrías, o con…

–¿Te puedo ayudar?

Suzuno casi escupe el corazón por la boca al ver al dependiente que estaba reponiendo mirándole con cara de pena.

–No, solo miraba –intentó excusarse al igual que con Hitomiko, pero el chico no parecía igual que ella. Por lo menos no aparentaba tener instintos homicidas, más bien era un lustro mayor que él y estaba cansado de, probablemente, trabajar por las tardes e ir a clases por las mañanas.

–No pasa nada, yo estaba igual que tu con mi primera novia. Te recomiendo un lubricante más simple si es la primera vez de ella, y una caja de de preservativos pequeña… esta, son tres unidades solo. Es barata y son fáciles de poner, además la marca es buena. Estoy aquí todas las tardes los lunes, miércoles y viernes, si quieres comprar con confianza, ¿vale?

Suzuno asintió con la cabeza como si fuera bobo y siguió al chico hasta la caja para pagar. Al salir sintió una ola de optimismo en su ánimo, como si ya lo más difícil estuviera hecho. Por lo menos ya sabría dónde comprar estas cosas sin morir del asco.

Solo que…

Tres meses más tarde, al fin había podido quedarse a solas con su novio en el orfanato. Todos los demás chicos se habían ido de excursión y a pesar de que Nagumo tenía un leve resfriado que no era muy molesto, se las apañó para que no fuera argumentando que era un peligro para la salud de todos.

Era su oportunidad, pero Nagumo no quería cogerla. La oportunidad, digo. En realidad su nariz estaba taponada y no tenía ganas de dar besos a alguien sin terminar ahogándose en sus propios mocos, así que Suzuno maldijo al dependiente del conbini porque podría haber usado el lubricante de menta refrescante como Vicks Vaporub. Pero no había llegado hasta ahí para nada. Tanto tiempo gastado para conseguir los condones y el lubricante no podía desperdiciarse, ya que además, a saber cuando volvería a estar a solas con Nagumo en esa jaula de grillos.

–Mira, Nagumo, da igual lo que digas, tengo tres y hay que gastarlos. Aún puedes respirar por la boca, así que vete preparando.

Ese día Nagumo recibió un recordatorio sombrío.

* * *

Todo lo que habéis leído es cierto. Si, los condones extrabig con elefante en la caja existen. Los de Rilakkuma igual. No, no es broma. Y la descripción del lubricante es la misma que viene en la página web de la marca Durex.

Espero que me comentéis que tal, esto no ha pasado por una beta y lo he escrito según me ha salido. Y bueno, gracias por leer :D


End file.
